1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a multilayer capacitor array is one comprising a capacitor body in which a plurality of inner electrode layers having inner electrodes arranged in a row are alternately laminated with dielectric layers, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the capacitor body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-331879).
When the multilayer capacitor array described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-331879 is seen in the opposing direction of the inner electrodes, a plurality of inner electrodes are arranged in a row in each inner electrode layer, while being separated from each other by a predetermined distance. Therefore, when seen in the opposing direction of the inner electrodes, an area having no inner electrodes exists between a plurality of inner electrodes opposing each other. Namely, the opposing inner electrodes form a plurality of capacitors in the multilayer capacitor array, while the plurality of capacitors are clearly separated from each other by an area having no inner electrodes between the opposing inner electrodes.